Rock 'N' Glo
by x.Mayhem.x
Summary: It's the Saturday before Cyber Sunday, and the crew is bored. So what do they do? Go bowling, of course! Hardy's, Londrick, Miz and Morrison, OCs. Oh my.


**A/N: **Alright, Kayl, you said you hate bowling. I'm gonna see what I can do to fix that. Or at least make you smile while you're dying a slow and miserable bowling death.

I really should lay off the Pepsi...

**WARNING!! Mild hints at slash. Ye be warned, arr.**

**Disclaimer: I own Missy, and nothing else.**

**-**

It was their day off, and with Cyber Sunday happening tomorrow, all three brands were already in Phoenix, Arizona.

And for Kaylah, it was shaping up to be lousy day.

"I can't believe you said yes to this stupid idea." She muttered to Missy, while Missy adjusted her hair tie.

The blonde just shrugged, looking over at Kaylah. "Sorry. I like bowling though, and never realized you didn't."

Kaylah sighed, but gave a small smile. "It's okay. I suppose it could be worse."

Matt laughed, joining the duo. "Yeah. Jeff and Brian could be on a sugar high."

"We weren't **that** bad!" Jeff stated defensively, taking a seat next to Kaylah and putting an arm around her shoulders.

Miz and Morrison laughed from where they were. "Yeah, you two were. It was like watching five year olds with ADHD."

Jeff feigned hurt as his other three companions joined in with the laughter, before noticing something was off. "Where are Paul and Brian anyway? They were the ones who came up with this idea anyway."

Morrison shook his head, still smiling. "They probably got lost trying to find this place. God knows they both have an awful sense of direction."

"Lost in the bed, if anything." Miz joked, nudging Morrison playfully.

This caused a new round of laughter, Jeff joining in this time. It took several minutes to calm down, with the dirty looks of the others in the facility only hindering the process. Brian and Paul walked in, just as everything was back under control.

"Sorry we're late." Paul apologized, taking an available seat to pull on his bowling shoes, Brian sitting beside him. "We got a little... err... lost along the way."

That did it as the group, excluding Brian and Paul, burst into laughing fits all over again. The two newcomers raised their eyebrows, silently wondering what was so funny, unaware that they were the butts of the joke.

The laughing didn't last as long as the previous one, and the teams were quickly figured out. Seeing as nobody wanted to see either Hardy up against each other, in fear of an impromptu wrestling match breaking out, it was decided that Matt and Jeff would be a team, along with Missy and Kaylah, while Brian, Paul, Miz and Morrison would be another.

-

Eight frames into the first game, and it was Jeff and Morrison fighting for top spot, both sitting above one-ninety. Missy wasn't far behind, technically sitting at a one-sixty-eight, but that wasn't counting the two balls that would account for the strike. Brian was right behind her, with a one-sixty-five and a spare. Miz, Matt and Paul were all in the one-fifties. Kaylah lagged behind, with a one-thirty-nine.

With two frames to go, it was between Jeff and John for first and second, and the two were trying to jinx each other.

"Cabbage!" Jeff shouted as Morrison was about to release the ball, startling the ECW Superstar and causing him to stumble sideways. Both watched in anticipation as the ball rolled down the lane, picking off the left corner pin.

Jeff smiled triumphantly, as it was his turn to throw, in courtesy. In a sign of deep concentration, the tip of his tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth, his eyebrows lowered as he slowly stepped forward.

Morrison smirked, and at the very last second, cried out "Skittles!"

"Where?!" Jeff whipped around after releasing his ball, which headed straight for the gutter before reaching the end.

Kaylah, Miz, Morrison and Brian burst out in laughter at the Rainbow-Haired Superstar's reaction, with Miz high-fiving Morrison. The expression on Jeff's face was one of confusion and hurt: who would joke around about the colourful, fruity candy?

"Jeff, would you like some Skittles?" Paul asked, trying to be sympathetic.

When he nodded, Paul went to stand up, only for Missy to get up quicker. "You're up before me." She stated, not giving him a chance to counter before she went off to the snack bar.

It was Morrison's second and last ball for the ninth frame. With a deep breath, he took his stance and started his approach, before Matt, Jeff and Kaylah simultaneously shouted out "Sexy!" This threw John off as he stumbled, crossed the foul line and fell into the gutter.

"Not fair!" John pouted, receiving assistance from a chuckling Brian.

Jeff smirked, picking up his ball. "Dude, all is fair in love and war."

Miz leaned over to Kaylah, smiling. "I think your boyfriend might be taking this thing about too seriously."

"Yeah, and yours can't stay out of the gutter." Kaylah giggled, watching as Brian dropped Morrison accidently.

"Yeah, well..." Miz paused, watching as Jeff approached the lane's foul line. "RAINBOWS!"

"For fuck's sake!" Jeff shouted as he slipped and fell backwards at Miz's exclamation. Yet, the seven people collectively watched as the ball headed down the middle of the lane, hitting the head pin and the pin directly behind it.

There was disbelief as they all toppled over, causing Jeff to pump his fist in the air.

"Yes!" he shouted, laughing at how ridiculous the spare had been.

As he got off the approach, there were high-fives from Kaylah and Matt, and a bag of Skittles tossed at his head as Missy rejoined the group.

"Guys, the people at the counter want us to settle down a bit." She announced, taking her seat next to Matt.

"Why?" Morrison asked, no longer in the gutter, but perched on the top of the plastic chair.

"Because we're scaring the other bowlers and nobody wants to be within two lanes of us."

A few of them chuckled, but all agreed to not shout random jinxes as they continued on with the rest of the game.

Jeff ended up winning, with Morrison coming in next. Brian ended up beating Missy by a single point, and Matt finished ahead of Miz. Paul ended up losing to Kaylah after she ended up striking out.

Things were calm(er) in the second game, until halfway through the sixth frame. The usual lights were cut, and black lights were turned on. Any light colours or white immediately started to glow, as well as a few of the bowling balls. The music was turned up, and was switched to rock music.

This effectively screwed up Brian and Missy, though both laughed at realizing what was going on.

"Rock 'N' Glo!"

High-fives were exchanged between the two, as well as the rest of their group.

The rest of the game was gone, as AC/DC's 'Rock 'N' Roll Train' blared and Missy and Kaylah started to air guitar to the song, no longer taking bowling seriously. Jeff was bobbing his head to the music, smiling as well.

Brian finished up his turn, before dancing his way off the lane, earning wolf whistles from Kaylah and Paul.

Things only became more chaotic as the third game rolled around, and Miz stepped onto the approach when it was Jeff's turn.

"What the hell, man?" Jeff inquired, his eyebrows lowered in confusion.

Miz shrugged. "I'm tired of being myself."

Jeff laughed, before going over to the other side and pushing Morrison off the approach. "Fine then. I'm the Guru of Greatness!"

"You aren't sexy enough to be me!" Morrison protested, crossing his arms. "Fine, whatever. I want to be ECW Champion anyway." He stated, announcing himself as Matt.

"In your dreams." Matt joked, taking up Miz's seat, silently claiming his identity.

By the end of the switching around, everybody was somebody else, and had even gone so far as to sit where each other hand sat.

Morrison had taken over as Matt, with Brian by his side as Missy. Beside them, in the next set of plastic seats, where Miz as Jeff and Paul as Kaylah.

Their opponents remained the same, with Jeff as Morrison and Matt as Miz, and Kaylah as Brian and Missy as Paul.

"Okay, are we ready to go then?" Matt asked.

Everybody nodded, and game three began with Jeff and Miz starting it off. The first two frames were the most confusing, but it eventually fell into a pattern. Nobody was taking this game seriously, as they started fooling around, shooting the ball between the legs while their back was to the pins, taking Granny shots, and screwing the whole 'courtesy' thing.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Tenth frame.

The real Paul London got his first strike.

Completely enthused about finally getting a strike, he jumped onto Miz's lap, Miz being right next to the approach, and planted a firm kiss on Miz's pink lips.

It took a minute for the other six wrestlers to react, with Brian and Morrison being the first to react, and doing so at the same time.

"Hands off my boyfriend!"

Paul pulled away, and both he and Miz looked at their actual partners, their eyes widened in shock. Miz was the first to react though, and with a smirk, wrapped his arms around Paul's slender waist, keeping him there.

"Guys, settle down. My _girlfriend_ got her first strike. Not my fault she got a little affectionate." Miz looked back at Paul, his smirk softening. "Isn't that right, Kaylah, baby?"

Paul realized what Miz was doing and nodded, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he tried to bury his face in the crook of his neck. "Sorry, Jeffers."

The actual Kaylah burst into giggles, trying to suppress them with the back of her hand, while digging in her jean's pocket for her phone. The real Jeff Hardy had his eyebrow raised at what was happening across from where he was.

"Me and Kaylah aren't anything like that!"

Miz smiled as he chuckled, pulling Paul closer to him, despite the fact that the smaller man still had two balls to throw. "It's _exactly_ how you two are."

"Are not!" Jeff argued back, mildly aware that Matt was squeezing his shoulder.

"Fine, like this then."

Miz whispered something to Paul, who pulled back enough to lean his forehead against Miz's, the blush less prominent. Nobody said anything as the two engaged in an intense liplock that had Kaylah and Missy giggling, and the rest looking on in awe.

When they pulled away several seconds later, both were semi out of breath, and Paul began to giggle a bit, once again trying to bury his face in the crook of his neck. Miz sent a sly smirk to Jeff, who sat there in disbelief.

Matt chuckled, shaking his head. "You're so gay." He joked.

"Don't you talk to him like that!" Morrison stated defensively, easily offended by the derogatory use of the word.

Matt cocked his eyebrow, grinning a bit. "Dude, it's true. No need to get so worked up about it."

Morrison was about to retort, when Brian whispered something that made the Los Angeles native smile. "If I'm not mistaken, _you_ are the gay one here, Mizanin."

Brown eyes widened, as he slumped back in his seat. "Wh-what?"

Brian joined in on the torment. "You and Morrison there are lovers, or did that slip your mind, _Miiiiz_?"

By now, Missy had both hands over her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughter, while Kaylah was smiling, amused by the scenario the two Hardy's had themselves in. Even Miz and Paul were chuckling, the latter of the two no longer sitting on the former's lap.

"B-but, I'm... No, I'm Matt..."

A smirk graced Morrison's lips. "Nuh-uh, man. I am. You're Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, and beside you sits your lover, John Morrison."

Matt and Jeff exchanged glances, both smirking in a way that clearly spelled trouble. "Lover, huh?"

Jeff gave a bit of a chuckle, wagging his eyebrows, before grabbing a handful of Matt's curly hair, pulling him in to engage in a fiery kiss that had Missy lean over Kaylah's shoulder, watching as the younger woman took pictures with her phone.

"'Kay, they so shouldn't have been brothers, 'cause that is fucking sexy." She whispered, watching as Matt actually kissed him _back_, trying her best not to laugh as the two fell on the floor.

Kaylah nodded her agreement, but before she could say anything further, there was a very distinctive sounding throat-clearing. Eight pairs of eyes turned to where an older man stood, his dusty blond hair showing signs of greying. His arms were crossed firmly across his chest, his eyes hard-set.

There was no doubt in anybody's mind that this was the head manager.

"This is a _**family**_ facility, gentlemen and ladies, and as such, we cannot support such displays of affection that you have been showcasing." He stated, looking between the two Hardy's, who were getting to their feet as quickly as they could, and Paul and Miz. "Now, the patrons here and myself would appreciate it if your entire group returned the shoes and left this establishment."

There were no protests from the group, even though they weren't finished their game.

-

Once outside, the whole lot of them burst into laughter, walking towards their rental vehicles.

"Man, that was so fucked up!" Brian laughed, shaking his head.

They walked in a group, with Missy and Kaylah lagging behind, giggling and whispering. Jeff noticed first, slowing down until the two women caught up.

"Alright, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, what's so funny?" he asked, noticing that Kaylah had her phone out.

"Nothing." Both responded, trying to sound innocent as Kaylah stashed the device away. By now, most of the others were looking at them, shaking their heads.

"I highly doubt that." Paul said, an amused smile on his face.

Matt nodded. "It's never 'nothing' when you two are together. So spill."

Kaylah feigned hurt. "How dare you accuse us of such things!"

"Uh-huh, right." Jeff smiled, before taking his girlfriend's phone from her pocket, much to her chagrin. He moved as far from her as possible, opening the phone to find that there was a picture of him and Matt _kissing_! "Kaylah!"

Missy laughed, while Kaylah crossed her arms and pulled attitude. "It's not my fault that you and Matt are sexy as Hell."

Matt laughed at the harmlessness while Jeff sputtered incoherently, finally closing the phone and growling, walking over to Kaylah and shoving the phone back at her. The group laughed as Jeff stormed over to the car that he was sharing with Matt and the two women, unaware that he was already silently plotting his revenge.


End file.
